Lost in another world with you
by TwilightPony21
Summary: While undercover as husband and wife to catch a killer, Harm and Mac also catch a glimpse into another life that challenges their reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! beatrixacs and I were trying to remember if Harm and Mac ever went undercover together on the show. From that discussion, this story just sort of ... happened. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you like it. Thank you, beatrixacs, for the ideas and inspiration — and thank you all for reading!**

* * *

"So what's for dinner tonight?"

U.S. Navy Commander Kevin Madison had just finished a busy shift at one of the Navy's newest aerodynamics test facilities. Twilight had long since fallen over Washington, DC as the blond, blue-eyed officer strolled through the parking lot, tucking his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder, unlocking the door to his car, and settling into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I don't know," came the sweet, sultry reply over the phone. "Maybe we'll just have dessert tonight."

"Melissa..." Kevin teased his wife with a smile.

"Well, sailor, you'll just have to get home and find out."

"I'm on my way." As Kevin inserted the key in the ignition and the engine started up, he heard a loud popping noise. Concerned that something was wrong with his car, he glanced down at the dashboard but didn't see any warning lights. The car idled quietly, and Kevin wondered if it had simply been his imagination.

 _That was weird_ , he thought. "Melissa?"

"Kevin?"

Her voice suddenly sounded strained.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Kevin, there's someone—oh!"

"Melissa?"

His only reply was a muffled scream followed by fuzzy static.

"Hang on, honey, I'm coming!"

Panicked by his wife's helpless cries, Kevin shifted the car into drive and jammed his foot on the gas pedal, the tires screeching as he roared out of the parking lot.

~*~o~*~

"Melissa!"

The front door was unlocked, and the house was eerily quiet when Kevin burst into his living room. He let out a cry when he saw his wife's body laying limp on the floor, two bloody bullet holes in her chest and dark bruises around her neck, as if she had been strangled.

Hot tears rushed down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees and touched her face tenderly. "Oh, God, Melissa," he whispered, choking on a sob.

He never saw the hooded figure step silently out of the shadows and double tap him straight through the heart.

* * *

"And what makes you think I believe a word of that?" Admiral A.J. Chegwidden demanded. "The CIA runs another secret operation involving a U.S. Navy commander, and you expect me to believe that you didn't know he and his wife were in danger that night?"

A.J. crossed his arms over his chest and angrily paced his office, rapidly losing patience with his visitor.

Clayton Webb sighed in frustration. "I told you, A.J. It was an undercover operation to draw out a suspected assassin. We think he's been moving around the country for a while now, targeting the wives of military personnel as revenge on their husbands."

"Revenge for what?"

"We don't know."

"So now both Commander Madison and his wife are dead, and the CIA doesn't have any more intel than what they started with."

"Not true." Webb held up a hand in protest and then took a cautious step backwards as the Judge Advocate General and former Navy SEAL scowled at him. "Commander Madison and his wife were often seen at La Vittoria on Friday nights. It's one of the Italian restaurants downtown, and we think the assassin first targeted them there."

"I'm listening."

"We knew the assassin would be interested because of Kevin's Navy career. Kevin and Melissa agreed to relocate to a neighboring suburb to draw his attention and keep him from moving again until we could identify him and track him down."

"So you used them as bait," A.J. pointed out.

"I prefer to think of it as operating for the greater good," Webb replied. "We're closing in on him, A.J. All we have to do is set up another couple in the same neighborhood, and we'll be ready to take him down." He took a deep breath. "That's why I want your people to go in this time."

"My people?" A.J.'s eyes narrowed. "My people? You want...my people? Again?"

"You know they're the best, A.J."

"Damn right they're the best."

Webb waited expectantly, as if he knew A.J. would come to the conclusion on his own.

With a growl of frustration, A.J. punched the intercom on his phone. "Tiner, get me Rabb and MacKenzie."

"Aye, sir."

"Tell me you know what you're doing, Webb," he said in a low voice.

"I know what I'm doing, A.J."

"Now why don't I feel reassured by that? Commander, Colonel, have a seat," the admiral growled at both of his senior attorneys as they entered his office.

Harm and Mac eyed Webb curiously.

"I trust you both have heard by now that Commander Kevin Madison and his wife Melissa were murdered last night."

They nodded.

"Horrible case, sir," Mac said. "The wife was strangled before she was shot, and the husband came home from work to find his wife dead just moments before he was also shot fatally in the chest."

"Apparently Kevin and Melissa were part of an undercover CIA operation trying to draw out a foreign assassin," A.J. explained. "The CIA now needs a couple of new undercover agents."

He nodded at Webb, and Clayton didn't miss his cue. "The two of you have been selected for the job. You'll be going undercover as Commander Matthew Walker and his wife Monica."

"Us? Husband and wife?" Mac squeaked. "Why us? Um, sir, won't this—"

"Have absolutely no impact on your military career whatsoever," A.J. finished for her. "You won't be working for JAG during this operation, Colonel. You'll be under Webb's command"—he glared at the spook pointedly—"and as far as I can tell, there's no such thing as impropriety in the CIA."

Webb shrugged impassively. "Can't say I disagree with that."

"And what makes you think we _want_ to be involved in another one of the CIA's harebrained operations?" Mac asked, her eyes narrowing with concern.

"Mac, maybe we should do it," Harm urged quietly. "Commander Madison was a good man and an outstanding officer."

Mac gave her partner a knowing smirk. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he's also one of the best minds in naval aerodynamics?"

" _Was_ one of the best minds," Harm corrected. "Mac, the man deserves to have his killer brought to justice."

"Not just because he was working on the latest upgrades to the F-14 Tomcat?"

"Mac—"

"Just listen to yourselves," Webb interrupted the argument before it began. "You already sound like an old married couple."

Somehow A.J. managed to suppress the smirk on his face as his two senior attorneys fell silent.

"Colonel, Commander, it's my understanding that the CIA will supply you with everything that you need and also treat you both to dinner at La Vittoria tonight. Consider it..."—he hummed thoughtfully—"a formal dinner date. That will be all."

"Aye, sir." Harm and Mac stood at attention and turned to leave.

"And send in Lieutenant Roberts on your way out."

A.J. stared after them, the faintest shadow of worry crossing over his face. "You make sure you take care of them, Webb. Because if you don't—"

Webb sighed. "I know…you'll break my nose."

"Oh, I'll break more than your nose this time," A.J. threatened. "I'll break your whole body and mail the pieces back to the CIA headquarters one by one."

Webb gulped noticeably. "I'll take that into consideration, A.J."

Just then, there was a polite knock at the door.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lieutenant Bud Roberts asked.

"Come in, Lieutenant," A.J. invited, motioning to a chair. "Have a seat. I trust that you've heard about the Madison homicide by now."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then you won't be surprised to learn that the CIA is sending in a new undercover team as quickly as possible. I'd like both you and your wife to assist with the operation."

"Uh...me, sir? And Harriet? Both of us?" Bud couldn't hide his surprise.

A.J. sank down in his chair with a dramatic sigh. "Well, due to the...uh, matrimonial nature of this particular case, we thought it would be best to consult with...well, a married couple."

Bud's face brightened with a wide smile. "Why, thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me yet, Lieutenant. You and Lieutenant Sims will help the new team get caught up on the case, get settled into their house, and..."—A.J. paused—"Well, the two of them don't have a lot of experience with marriage. It's possible that you may need to..."

"Need to what, sir?"

A.J. looked down at his desk for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Lieutenant, do you know what happens when a young boy puts on his first baseball glove but it turns out he can't even catch the ball?"

"Uh…sir?"

"Well, sometimes all that boy needs is a little—"

"Coaching?" Bud asked with a cheeky smile.

A.J. shot him a stern look.

"Sorry, sir." Bud shook his head and quickly straightened his posture. "Uh, Harriet and I will be glad to help in any way we can."

"Good," A.J. said with conviction. "Then I suggest you start by helping the Commander and the Colonel prepare for their dinner date tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful response to Chapter 1. I hope you like Chapter 2. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Commander Madison was an exemplary officer," Bud read from a large pile of papers spread out on the counter in Harm's kitchen later that evening. "And a brilliant mind. He made a lot of suggestions to the Navy for an upgrade on the F-14. Everything from the way the controls are laid out in the cockpit to the way the wings and the weapons are positioned for the best aerodynamics."

"Yeah?" Harm asked with interest. He came down the steps from his bedroom where he had changed into a black suit and tie for dinner. "Did he ever run any test flights?"

"He was just about to start that phase, sir," Bud said a little sadly. He cleared his throat. "Uh, his wife was also a model citizen. She didn't work, but she volunteered with several community organizations, and friends say that she was completely devoted to her husband. They say they never saw a happier couple."

"Kind of sounds like you and Harriet," Harm remarked.

"Well, thank you, sir."

"Bud, didn't I tell you to drop the 'sir'? It's Matthew tonight."

"Yes, sir," Bud replied automatically. "I mean, Matthew," he corrected. "Sorry, sir—"

"Bud!"

"Right. I'm just a little nervous, sir—uh, Matthew. I've never really been part of an undercover CIA operation before. Actually it kind of reminds me of my first date with Harriet. I was so nervous that I would say something wrong, and I got so tongue-tied that I couldn't even speak."

"No…not you," Harm deadpanned.

"I know it's hard to believe," Bud continued, oblivious to his friend's teasing. "I just didn't think she would ever want to go out with me. And then when she finally said yes, I didn't even make it to the restaurant because of a stupid flat tire. Then I thought I had screwed things up so much that Harriet would never want to see me again." Bud sighed. "Commander, take it from me…the first date is definitely the hardest."

Harm chuckled. "Yeah…well, apparently Mac and I skipped that step."

Bud grinned and gave a low whistle. "That's right, you're actually _married_ to the Colonel now, sir."

"What do you mean, _you're married to the Colonel now_?"

Both Harm and Bud looked up at the sound of a high-pitched, utterly stunned voice in the doorway.

"Renee," Harm said, his eyes widening in surprise. He took a step towards her.

But Renee backed away from him, almost as if she had been stung. "What do you mean, you're married to the Colonel now?" she repeated.

Harm held out his hands in an appeasing motion. "Renee, it's part of the job," he assured her. "It's not real."

"So you're just _pretending_ to be Mac's husband?" Renee's tone was somewhere between haughty and outraged. She took a couple of deep breaths. "Oh, I understand," she said, forcing mock composure into her voice. "It's like…acting in a movie, right? It's not real. Just because someone _might_ have been hinting that it would take a God-given miracle for you to put a diamond ring on her finger, and then she finds out that you've managed to make that kind of commitment to someone else…no, it's not real at all."

"Renee...I..." Harm wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, a little more calmly this time. "When will you be back?"

"When it's over," Harm replied cryptically. "Renee, I gotta go."

Her eyebrows arched accusingly. "To meet your wife?"

He nodded.

"Oh. I see."

As Harm turned away and motioned to Bud to gather the files, Renee couldn't decide what bothered her more – the wedding band that she never thought she would ever see on Harm's left hand or the woman who had finally won that vow from him – even if it wasn't real.

* * *

"Melissa Madison sounds like a devoted, loving wife, ma'am."

Harriet was seated on Mac's couch with a file on Melissa Madison that wasn't nearly as thick as her husband's but still filled with several pages that described a warm, charitable woman.

"She volunteered at the local soup kitchen and also for several animal rescue organizations. She cooked and cleaned and supported her husband at all of his military functions. She sounds like a really nice person."

"So why would anyone want to hurt her?" Mac asked from the bedroom.

Harriet sighed. "I don't know, ma'am."

There was a soft creak as the bedroom door opened, and Mac emerged into the living room wearing a long, shimmering blue dress with a flattering bodice, spaghetti straps, and a sexy slit up the side.

"Oh, ma'am, you look beautiful," Harriet exclaimed.

"Thank you, Harriet. I guess the CIA does know something about picking out formal dresses."

Mac twirled around experimentally, watching as the dress swished softly against her ankles. Letting out a pleased sigh, she held her hand up to the light, intently studying the gold band around her left ring finger.

"That also looks good on you, ma'am."

Mac smiled at her friend appreciatively. "Thanks, Harriet."

"So..." Harriet's eyes twinkled. "You're a married woman now."

Mac laughed. "Come on, Harriet. I'm not _really_ married."

"Then consider it a practice run for when you and Mic finally do tie the knot."

Mac sighed a little dreamily. "I guess so. I just never thought it would happen with—"

"Harm?" Harriet asked teasingly.

"You never thought what would happen with Harm, love?"

Mac jumped a little at the sound of a heavy Australian accent in the doorway. "Mic!"

"Evening, Sarah. Hello, Harriet." He acknowledged both women and planted a kiss on Mac's cheek as he made his way across the room. "Sarah, you look beautiful in that dress. But I thought we were staying in tonight, love?" He winked at her. "Although I won't complain if you want to wear it, I do think I'd like you better out of it."

"Tonight?" Mac's eyes widened. "Oh, Mic, I can't tonight. I—um…" She looked over at Harriet helplessly.

"She has a date with her new husband," Harriet supplied bluntly.

"It's for work," Mac explained quickly. "We're helping with a CIA investigation."

Mic immediately picked up on the 'we' in Mac's sentence.

"You're going undercover as Rabb's wife?"

His jaw dropped in disbelief, and Mac laughed and placed a finger under his chin to close his mouth. "Mic, it's just part of the job."

Mic looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I realize that, Sarah. I'm just not sure I like the idea of you pretending to be another man's wife."

Privately, he wondered if it was just the wife part that bothered him or the leading man who would be playing her husband.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Mac assured him, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "After this is over, I'm all yours again."

Mic swallowed hard, trying bravely to accept his fiancée's latest assignment. "Well, can I help you pack?" he asked. "Or do Marines always keep a bag packed and ready to go?" He forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Well, they do," Mac replied. "But I'm not a Marine anymore. I'm a dutiful Navy housewife," she parroted in a sing-song voice. She laughed. "Actually the CIA is providing everything we need."

"Oh." Mic sank down on the couch dejectedly. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes to close the investigation. Mic, I'll be fine," Mac said reassuringly. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed warmly. "I promise."

"I know," he whispered. "I trust you, Sarah."

"Oh, Mic," she breathed as he lifted his hand to her cheek and brought his mouth down on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the nice comments. Don't worry - Renee and Mic won't actually be in this story very much, but they'll make Harm and Mac think about their relationship a little bit. I hope you like this chapter - thanks for reading!**

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight."

It was funny that Mic had said the same thing to her just a little while ago, but the compliment sounded completely different coming from Harm now. Mac's stomach always fluttered whenever his eyes darkened like that and he stared at her with something that she just couldn't place.

No. Not Harm tonight. _Matthew_.

As she stepped out of the car, taking his offered hand, Mac smoothed her dress and wrapped her hands around her husband's arm.

"Shall we?"

La Vittoria was one of the most sought after romantic dinner destinations in Washington, DC. The quaint, cozy dining room made its guests feel as if they were truly on a country street in Italy with flowers, candlelight, and soft, classical music. The food was renowned for its spices and authentic taste, and the aromas coming from the kitchen made Mac's mouth water before she had even opened the menu. Both she and Harm were sure they didn't want to know just how Webb had managed to secure reservations for them at such a classy place.

Once they were seated and had delivered their orders to the waiter, Harm reached across the table and threaded his fingers through Mac's. "Monica, I have something for you," he said softly.

Mac's brow crinkled in confusion. _A gift for her?_

Harm set a lavish black velvet box on the table and pushed it towards her with a shy smile. "Go ahead, open it."

Eagerly, Mac lifted the lid to reveal an exquisite sapphire heart on a gold chain.

"Oh, Matthew," Mac breathed. "It's beautiful. Help me put it on?"

Mac's heart beat just a little faster as Harm slid into the booth next to her, his fingers warm against the back of her neck, securing the gold clasp. He leaned forward slightly and his breath tickled her ear. "Camera," he whispered softly, although to anyone passing by, it looked like a husband whispering promises for later that night to his wife.

Instantly, Mac stiffened as she realized that the jeweled heart was a CIA-issued camera. She nodded almost imperceptibly but let out a feminine giggle as if she were responding to something else entirely.

The waiter brought their food just a few minutes later, and both Harm and Mac shared a fine meal of pasta, sauces, vegetables, and other Italian delicacies. They also shared a secret smile together as Harm paid the bill, knowing that the CIA would be picking up that tab.

As they made their way out of the restaurant that night, they didn't realize just how successful their charade had been. Two hazel eyes watched them leave, following every move they made and darkening with a promise for revenge.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Harm and Mac walked hand in hand up to their front door. The CIA location was a cozy, peach-colored house with a small porch, a stone walkway, and flower boxes in the windows.

"Welcome home, husband," Mac murmured coyly, her fingers deftly loosening the tie around Harm's neck.

"Welcome home, wife," Harm played along, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against his chest. It was a convincing act, and if anyone had been watching, they would have thought they were witnessing a husband and wife barely able to keep their hands off each other.

"You think anyone followed us?" Mac whispered in his ear.

"I don't think so," he replied under his breath, pressing Mac backwards against the door. "Monica, maybe…maybe we should go inside."

Once inside the house, Harm and Mac discovered that Webb and his people had furnished the place well. It was comfortable enough to live in but sparse enough to appear as if a newlywed couple had just moved in and not fully unpacked yet. There was an overstuffed loveseat with a small coffee table in the living room, and both the kitchen and the bathroom were stocked with appliances and basic supplies.

And when they made their way down the hall, they discovered an elegant master bedroom with a king-size bed, a patterned area rug, and two sturdy oak dressers.

On a typical assignment, Harm and Mac would have flipped a coin for the bed, but now that they were actually expected to _share_ the bed, Mac's nerves skittered all over the place, just thinking about being that close to Harm.

 _Get a grip, Monica_ , she scolded herself.

Harm pawed curiously through the closet, examining the uniforms and civvies that the CIA had provided. He then inspected the dressers, opening one of the top drawers and quickly snapping it closed again.

Mac gave him a puzzled look.

"Wrong drawer," he said quickly. "I'm…uh, gonna go change."

As her partner disappeared into the bathroom, Mac reopened the top drawer. A warm flush spread over her face as she discovered a rather extensive collection of lacy lingerie. Taking a peek at the tags, Mac forced down the embarrassment that the CIA apparently knew the exact size of her undergarments.

A few minutes later, she heard the bathroom door open and her partner—she had to start thinking of him as her husband—emerged in his change of clothes. Or rather, his lack of clothes. At the sight of his bare chest and white boxers, Mac's mouth ran completely dry.

Oddly, at that moment she remembered that Harm's former partner, Commander Kate Pike, had once told her that Harm couldn't handle a partner who knew the color of his underwear.

 _So what does that make me?_ , Mac wondered. This certainly wasn't the first time she had seen Harm wearing practically nothing, and it made her heart race now just as much as it had then.

"Bathroom's all yours," Harm said, interrupting her thoughts.

As Mac selected some clothes from the dresser and left the room to change, Harm turned back the blankets and climbed into bed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillows. It was an exceptionally comfortable bed, more than large enough to accommodate his six-foot-four frame – but tonight he would be sharing his bed with Mac.

 _Monica_ , he corrected himself.

Harm let out a sigh, turning over on his side and tucking an arm under his pillow.

 _We've slept together hundreds of times_ , he told himself.

In the same room.

Never in the same bed.

Harm was still awake when the bathroom door opened and Mac shut off the light, illuminating the bedroom only in moonlight. He felt the mattress sink under her weight as she slid in next to him, and Harm rolled over just in time to admire the sight of his partner—not his partner, but his wife—wearing nothing but a sheer white negligee.

In a silent conversation through their eyes, Harm and Mac both assured each other that this was a necessary part of the job. Harm opened his arm, inviting Mac to move closer, and she did, surprised to find that she seemed to fit against his body almost perfectly.

And so Matthew and Monica drifted off to sleep easily that night, comforted by each other's presence as they finally let Harm and Mac and all of their awkwardness melt away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you like this little morning after chapter.**

* * *

It was normal for Mac's internal clock to wake her up at 0600 every morning.

It wasn't so normal for her to wake up in the arms of a handsome sailor.

As the early morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, Mac woke and found herself nestled comfortably against Harm. Some time during the night, she had draped herself over his chest and his arm had wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

It felt nice.

And it felt… _intimate_.

She hadn't realized just how dangerous playing house with Harm could be.

Quietly, Mac untangled herself from his embrace without waking him. She rose from the bed and dug through the closet until she found a fluffy blue robe. She wrapped it around herself, not surprised to find that it was the right size, and padded out into the kitchen.

After browsing through the cupboards and the refrigerator to see what the CIA had provided for food, Mac managed to brew a fresh pot of coffee and scramble some eggs in a skillet. She found today's newspaper on the floor in the front hallway and settled on the loveseat in the living room with her breakfast to browse the morning news.

The morning was so peaceful that Mac almost missed the strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked up to find Harm leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair still damp from a shower. He had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but he hadn't put on a shirt yet, and he was watching her with a soft, sleepy expression in his eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning," she said. "Eggs are on the stove, and there's a pot of coffee on the counter."

"Thanks."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Harm said, motioning for Mac to stay seated.

"Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Walker," the courier announced politely, a small box tucked safely under his arm.

Harm managed to hide the smile on his lips as he accepted the package from Bud, who was very careful to keep his eyes focused straight ahead, giving no indication that he noticed Harm's attire – or lack thereof.

"Have a nice day, sir."

"You, too"—Harm glanced at the name tag on Bud's chest—"uh…Fred."

"Thank you, sir."

As Harm brought the box back to the kitchen, Mac rose from the couch and put down her coffee. "Who was that?"

"Fred," Harm replied. He held up the box. _Webb_ , he mouthed silently.

Mac moved to take a closer look as he slit open the box to find a typed note and two small earpieces.

 _It's clean_ , the note read.

"No bugs," Mac realized. "They must have swept the place last night."

"Yeah, they're probably the only ones listening to us now."

Harm poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip, cringing at the taste. "A little strong, Monica?" he asked with a grin.

"Why don't you try the eggs, Matthew?" Mac dared him.

"After that coffee, maybe I'll just pick up something on the way to work."

Mac could clearly see the smirk playing on his lips, and she crumpled a napkin and fired it at his head.

Harm dodged it easily, flashing her a smile. "I'm gonna go get dressed," he said, heading back into the bedroom.

And as she watched him go, Mac could only shake her head in amusement.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she volunteered. "It's probably Fred again."

"Good morning, neighbor!"

The loud, cheery female voice on the other side of the door took Mac by surprise. A middle-aged woman with dark hair, a wiry figure, and a wide smile stood on the doorstep, holding a small picnic basket.

"My name is Maggie, and I live two doors down that way." She indicated the direction with her hand. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood with a basket of homemade blueberry muffins."

"Oh, thank you," Mac said, accepting the gift with a genuine smile. "I'm Monica."

"It's so nice to meet you," Maggie said, shaking her hand vigorously. "I just love meeting new people in the neighborhood. Didn't I see you move in yesterday with your husband?"

As if on cue, Harm came up behind Mac, fully dressed in uniform now and carrying his briefcase. "Morning," he said.

"Maggie, this is my husband, Matthew," Mac said, startling herself with just how easily those words rolled off her tongue.

"Nice to meet you," Maggie said. "Headed off to work this morning?"

"First day on the job," Harm replied. He turned to Mac. "See you later, sweetheart?"

 _Sweetheart_?

Mac blinked but managed to swallow her surprise after just a slight hesitation. Maggie didn't seem to notice.

"Of course. See you later, sweetheart," she echoed.

Maggie waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Mac's heart thudded against her chest as she realized that the other woman was waiting for her husband to give her a proper good-bye.

Harm apparently realized the same thing at the same moment, and he tilted his head and brought Mac's lips to his in a gentle kiss. His mouth was warm and he tasted so good…like strong black coffee and… _Harm_ …and the electricity that crackled between them caught Mac completely off guard.

"See you later," he whispered as he headed out the door.

"Ah, newlyweds," Maggie sighed with a soft, dreamy look in her eyes.

With an embarrassed smile, Mac turned back to her guest. "Maggie, can I offer you some breakfast?"

But Maggie seemed more interested in watching Harm's retreating figure making its way down the driveway. "Oh, honey, if I had a husband who looked like that, I would chain him naked to the bed and never let him go."

"Maggie!" The blush on Mac's face spread furiously, and she knew she couldn't hide it from the older woman.

"So you've thought about it, too," Maggie concluded.

"No," Mac said quickly.

It was true. She hadn't actually fantasized about _that_ particular scenario, but the reality of waking up in Harm's arms this morning had closely resembled one of her favorite fantasies.

 _Stop it_ , she scolded herself. She had a loving fiancé back home, and she had assured him that he had nothing to worry about during this operation. How could she possibly be thinking about Harm...naked...in bed... _no_.

"Well, I'm sure there are a few things he'd like to do to you, too," Maggie continued, completely oblivious to the subconscious moral argument warring inside Mac's head. "No man looks at a woman the way he looks at you without wanting a little bit of spice in the bedroom."

Mac gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "Maggie, how about some eggs?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Only one more chapter left after this one. So this isn't a very long story, but it's been fun to write, and I'm really glad that you're all enjoying it, too. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Commander Walker."

Harm immediately rose to his feet as the gruff, gray-haired captain entered the office. "Captain Jenkins, sir."

"Nice to have you aboard, Commander," the older man said. "Ever since we lost Commander Madison, we've really been crunched for manpower around here. Kevin was a hard worker and a good guy. Everybody will miss him, but we have an F-14 upgrade to get through, and the Navy isn't going to wait for it. Now I understand you know a little something about F-14s, Commander?"

"Just a little," Harm replied with a grin.

"Well, then let me introduce you to your new partner, and he can show you around the place. Bruce!"

A shorter, lanky, brown-haired man, also with commander stripes, entered the room immediately and stood at attention. "Sir?"

"Bruce, this is Kevin's replacement," Captain Jenkins said. "Why don't you show him around and get him started on the latest design?"

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you," Bruce said, extending his hand. "Bruce Sanderson."

"Matthew Walker," Harm introduced himself.

"It'll be nice to have a partner again," Bruce remarked as they made their way down the hall. "We really miss Kevin…he was a great guy and an even better engineer."

"Did you know him well?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, my wife Julie and I used to double date with them a lot. Kevin and Melissa loved going out to dinner at La Vittoria and then catching a movie. Are you married, Commander?"

"I am."

"Why don't you and your wife join us for a movie some time? In fact, Julie and I were actually thinking of going tonight."

"Oh, I'll, uh…have to check with the wife." Harm laughed a little. "You know how it is."

"I do," Bruce agreed. "We're going to see that new airplane thriller movie, so just let me know if you'd like to come. In the meantime, can I show you the latest upgrade to the F-14 afterburner design?"

~*~o~*~

It wasn't until his lunch hour that Harm had a chance to call Mac.

"Hey," he said when she answered the phone. "How would you like to go to a movie tonight? Commander Bruce Sanderson – he's one of the guys who used to work with Commander Madison – said he and his wife Julie are going to see _Above the Clouds_ tonight."

He could just imagine the smirk on her face over the phone. Of course he would ask her on a date to see a movie about airplanes.

"Sounds great," Mac replied.

His voice lowered to a softer volume. "Maybe you could find out some more info about the show before we go?" he asked. "Maybe you could check the _web_." He emphasized the last word, hoping that Mac would get the hint.

She did.

"Sure," she said, drawling out the word so Harm would know she understood. "I'll see what the _web_ has to say about it."

"Thanks," Harm said. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

* * *

When Harm had called earlier, Mac wasn't sure she was going to enjoy herself tonight. She knew her partner well enough to catch the subtle message to have Webb run background checks on Bruce and Julie. According to Harm, they had been close to Kevin and Melissa, but there was no evidence that they were involved with the murder.

Bruce seemed friendly enough, and his wife Julie was a very bubbly strawberry blond. Julie screamed at several points during the movie, hanging onto her husband in fright during some of the scarier airplane scenes. Mac wasn't scared, as she realized that she and Harm had actually lived through some of these aerial stunts together, and even in the dark theater, she could see from the look in his eyes that Harm was thinking the same thing.

Mac laughed silently to herself. _This is what happens when you marry a fighter pilot_ , she thought.

Wait, what? No, she wasn't _really_ married to a fighter pilot.

But the idea that she was getting used to being "married" to Harm unnerved her, and it occupied her thoughts even after the movie when Bruce and Julie invited them to go for a drink.

"I'll have a draft beer," Bruce called to the bartender.

"Make that two," Harm added.

"And for the ladies?" the bartender asked.

Mac smiled. "Soda with a twist, please."

"Just water," Julie said. She gave the group a sheepish smile. "I'm two months pregnant."

Bruce put an affectionate arm around his wife, and Harm and Mac congratulated them both.

"Are you?" Julie asked.

Mac blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you pregnant? Your drink...it's non-alcoholic. I didn't know if that's because you also have a little one on the way."

"Oh...I...uh..."

"Just wasn't in the mood for alcohol tonight," Harm explained smoothly.

Mac shot him a grateful look.

"So have the two of you ever talked about having a baby?" Julie wanted to know.

 _Five years from this moment...if neither of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid._

 _You and me, have a baby together?_

 _Yeah, with your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect._

 _And what if she has your looks and my brains?_

"Um, no, not really," Mac answered.

"Oh, I understand," Julie said, although from the tone of her voice, Mac wasn't sure that she did. "You want a little time to yourselves first, don't you? The whole newlywed thing."

Harm could almost see Mac's defenses bristling at the current subject of conversation. "So, Julie," he said, flashing her a charming grin. "What was your favorite part of the movie?"

"The part where they tried to land the damaged plane," she replied. "I thought it was so suspenseful...it sent shivers up my spine."

"Well, actually…" Harm began.

"It wasn't very realistic, darling," Bruce finished.

Julie looked at Mac and rolled her eyes. "This is what we get for marrying aerodynamics engineers."

Mac laughed.

"I liked the part where the pilots challenged the crew to a basketball game," Bruce said. "Very realistic. I've never known a pilot who could play basketball."

"Oh, really?" Harm asked, raising an eyebrow.

Almost automatically, Mac laid a hand on Harm's arm as if to hold him back. She knew that look in his eyes, and she felt his muscles tense beneath her touch. Whether it was Matthew Walker or Harmon Rabb rising to a challenge, she had a feeling that the outcome would be about the same.

"Do you play?"

"A little," Bruce replied.

"Well, then we should play some time."

"You're on," Bruce said. "But let me warn you, Walker, I have a mean left hook shot."

"Well, bring it on, Sanderson."

* * *

"Hey, it's me," Harm said over the phone to Mac as he was leaving work the next day. "Listen, Sanderson wants to take his beating on the basketball court tonight. Do you want to meet me at the gym?"

Mac laughed. Harm had a height advantage of at least four inches on the other commander, and after Bruce's remark about pilots, she had a feeling that Harm wasn't going to take it easy on him.

"Basketball is the game with the hoop, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Umm...yeah," Harm replied in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Well, I saw something about it on the _web_ today, and it seems that when two basketball players are competing for team captain, usually only one of them gets the position."

Instantly, Harm realized the connection. Somehow Webb had discovered that Kevin had received commendation for his aerodynamics work instead of Bruce.

"But sometimes teammates can still get along," he said carefully.

"And sometimes they can't," Mac pointed out. "Matthew," she said, her voice suddenly very soft. "Be careful."

She could almost see him roll his eyes. "Monica, you know me."

"Yes, I do," Mac said a little smugly. "And that's why—"

Suddenly there was a jolt of fuzzy static over the phone.

"Monica?" Harm said. "Are you there?"

Silence.

"Monica?"

Mac was vaguely aware of Harm calling her name, but she couldn't seem to make her voice respond. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and she realized that there was some sort of noose coiling tightly around her neck, squeezing the breath out of her. The room started to spin wildly in front of her eyes…

And then she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Somehow we've reached the final chapter already! I'm not quite sure what you'll think of the ending, but I hope you'll think it's very JAG-like with a little bit more hope for Harm and Mac. This was a great story to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all your reviews and comments and thank you again for reading!**

* * *

"Damn it, Webb, what's happening?"

When the phone call with Mac had turned into static that mimicked the other murder, Harm had slammed on the brakes and whirled his car around. His voice was almost frantic now as he sped home.

"I don't know," Webb admitted over the intercom in Harm's ear. "She's not coming in on her earpiece or the camera in her necklace."

"She was talking to me about Bruce Sanderson, the guy Madison used to work with."

"He's already covered," Webb said. "We have agents on him at the gym. We'll have a team at your house any minute now. Do _not_ go in there without backup...Rabb!" Webb yelled. "Rabb!"

But Harm was no longer listening.

"Damn it!" Webb quickly switched his radio frequency to his armed SWAT team. "Swanson!" he shouted. "Get your team in there! We've got a hostage situation on our hands!"

"We're five minutes out, Mr. Webb," came the voice over the radio.

"She might not have five minutes!" Webb retorted. "And if we don't get to her in time, we're gonna have a homicide situation and one pissed off Navy Commander on our hands!"

~*~o~*~

Mac slowly drifted back into consciousness and found herself lying on the living room floor. Her throat was dry and sore, roughly bruised by the cord around her neck. There was a painful pounding inside her head, and she couldn't move her arms or legs. Her vision was fuzzy and distorted, and she could barely make out the blurry figure towering over her.

"What…did you…do…to me?" she slurred.

"Just a little neutralization technique I learned a long time ago," came the reply.

Mac knew the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She tried to blink her eyes and focus her line of vision, but her lids felt as if they were heavily weighted down. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, and suddenly she caught a whiff of blueberry muffins in the air.

"Maggie," Mac managed to choke out. "Why…are you…doing this?"

"You know why!" Maggie snapped. Her voice suddenly took on a thick Italian accent. "For revenge…to show the United States Navy what it is like to have my love – _il mio amore_ – torn from my life, from my heart, from my soul."

Angrily, she yanked on the rope around Mac's neck, pulling it tight against her windpipe. Mac coughed and tried vainly to loosen the knot that was strangling her, but her arms felt as if they were filled with lead. She couldn't even reach the small heart around her neck, the hidden camera that might have been able to call for help.

"Harm," she gasped, fighting to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, my dear," Maggie assured her. "I haven't done you any harm...yet."

She laughed cruelly as she drew a weapon from her waist and aimed the barrel straight at Mac.

" _Arrivederci, mia cara_."

Her finger hovered over the trigger, and Mac closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

It never came.

The gunshot fired into the ceiling, splintering the wall with a loud crack, and Maggie screamed as she was tackled to the ground.

Harm scrambled to keep her pinned down, grabbing her wrists and wrenching her arms behind her back. Maggie yelped in pain, and she dropped her weapon, letting it clatter loudly to the floor.

Enraged, Maggie managed to twist out of Harm's grasp and land a nasty punch to his jaw that sent him reeling backwards. She followed with another swift punch to his stomach and a pummeling to the side of his head. Leaping to her feet, she picked up her weapon and raised it to fire again, but Harm was too fast for her. He swept his leg backwards, tripping Maggie so that her knees buckled and she landed heavily on her side, striking her head against the ground.

As their attacker lay in semi-consciousness, Harm dropped to the floor beside Mac and scooped her into his arms, whispering her name. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp, but he could still feel a weak pulse against her neck.

"Come on, Marine." He loosened the rope around her neck, tilted her head back and covered her mouth with his, exhaling deeply and willing her to breathe.

At last, Mac sputtered and coughed, gasping loudly for air, and Harm felt like his heart could finally start beating again. He raised her into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her, and then he heard the sound of a gun cocking directly behind his head.

"Who are you?" Maggie demanded, in English laced with a thick Italian accent.

"Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior," he replied calmly. "United States Navy."

"United States Navy," Maggie spat. "Then I hope you are ready to die tonight."

"Freeze! Drop the weapon and get down on the ground!"

A barrage of gunshots rang out, and Harm flung his body over Mac, shielding her from the smoke and flying debris.

It was over in an instant.

When the smoke finally cleared, Maggie's body was slumped on the floor, riddled with bullets.

Immediately, the room was swarmed with CIA agents, and Harm vaguely heard one of them calling for multiple ambulances. Mac was still wrapped in his arms with her eyes closed, but he could feel her breathing on her own now. He squeezed her just a little tighter and rested his forehead against hers.

Only a few feet away, Maggie lay struggling for breath, her body convulsing in pain as a thin line of blood trickled out of her mouth.

"She's…not really…your wife…is she?" Maggie asked in a raspy voice.

Harm shook his head. "No. She isn't."

"But you're in love with her...the same way a husband would be."

And with those final words, Maggie's eyes slowly closed and she took her very last breath.

* * *

"Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes."

Harm and Mac sat together on the back of an ambulance as a paramedic cleaned and bandaged their wounds. They both held multiple ice packs on bruises that were already turning purple, and the paramedic carefully wiped antiseptic on their bloody gashes and the ligature marks around Mac's neck. He gave Webb a rather irritable look when the CIA agent waved him away so he could speak with the two JAG lawyers.

"Her name was Margarita Vinici," Webb explained. "Former Italian military. She married into a U.S. military family, and her husband was killed in a naval air strike. She's been looking for revenge on the U.S. Navy ever since."

Harm grimaced in pain as he shifted his body the wrong way. "Webb, maybe you should just leave the U.S. Navy out of your next undercover operation."

"And the Marine Corps," Mac added.

"Why? You guys actually made a half-decent married couple."

"Why, Clayton Webb, is that a compliment?" Mac teased.

"No, but you can take it as one if you want. Just let me know when you two decide to do the marriage thing for real, okay?"

Without another word, the spook disappeared into the night, and Harm and Mac were left simply shaking their heads. With a heavy sigh, Mac leaned against Harm's shoulder and rubbed a tired hand over her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, still a little woozy, I think."

Harm didn't even realize he was reaching for her hand, his thumb rubbing small, comforting circles on her palm. Mac gazed up at him gratefully and offered a weak smile.

"Harm," she said softly.

"Mac."

His voice was low, and the look in his eyes held Mac's gaze so strongly that she couldn't look away. Their lips were barely a breath apart from each other, and it was so very tempting to close the distance…

"I'm with her, Officer. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She's my fiancée."

"Yeah, and I'm with him. Commander Harmon Rabb."

The officer frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, but I can't let you through."

"Sarah!" Mic called, waving at her.

A tight knot formed in the pit of Mac's stomach at the sound of the two familiar voices. "It's okay, Officer," she advised quietly. "Let them through."

The officer obediently stepped back, and as soon as Mic and Renee passed through the yellow police tape, Harm and Mac were both swept up in hugs by their significant others.

"I'm glad you're okay, Marine."

"Sailor, I was so worried about you."

As Mic and Renee continued to fuss over them, Harm and Mac shared a sidelong glance that went completely unnoticed by the others. It was almost a longing look for the life they had shared together over the past few days. Maybe they had both caught a glimpse of something they had been looking for all along. And maybe they both wanted to hold onto the memory of waking up in each other's arms for just a little longer.

But it almost seemed like another world now – a world far away from this one that continuously pulled Harm and Mac away from each other, leaving both of their hearts heavy with missed chances and lost moments…as they slowly faded back into reality.


End file.
